


The Best Revenge

by weatherflonium



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecatia attempts to seduce Junko. Circumstances conspire otherwise.</p><p>Short, silly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge

Hecatia had been planning this evening for some time. She’d spent most of the day showing Junko around her domains; there was a lot to see in Hell, some of it even a good picnic site. The evening meal was light but filling, and just for luck she’d worn a tighter shirt than her usual. (She’d even caught Junko looking once or twice, which was definitely encouraging.) Junko’s usual inscrutable attitude made it hard to tell exactly what she was thinking about anything or anyone, Hecatia included, but she felt like she’d had a chance.

She’d placed in a tape of some faint classical music to set the mood, triple-checked for any signs of Clownpiece’s tampering. At least she’d headed off to Gensokyo for the forseeable future; a little time away from home would be good for her, and that shrine maiden would probably be able to handle her for a little while. Taking a slow, deep, breath, she walked into the next room, where Junko was already sitting poised on a large sofa. Hecatia slowly walked through the room and tossed herself down next to Junko, leaning slightly in the other woman’s direction.

After a few moments in semi-awkward silence, Hecatia slowly snaked a hand behind Junko, and slid even closer to her on the couch. No reaction yet, which… didn’t say much, really. She placed her hand on Junko’s shoulder, eliciting a slight jump but no words. Hecatia pulled in closer, her chin now above Junko’s shoulder, and her head slightly clouded by the smell of her hair.

Which was naturally when she felt a hand pushing against her shoulder. “Hecatia,” Junko was staring at her from the corner of her eyes, otherwise still facing straight forward. She held Hecatia's gaze as such, her face completely impassive. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Hecatia turned up a corner of her mouth. “I’m trying to seduce you.”

After a long silence, Junko narrowed her eyes. “To what end?”

Hecatia slid in closer, now whispering in Junko's ear. “Can't I just want to?” She crept in closer. “Maybe I just want to cheer you up after losing to those humans and the rabbit.” She slipped her right arm around Junko's shoulder. “Maybe I can only take so much of seeing you look so pretty in those stuffy robes of yours before I start wondering how you look without them.” She hooked her hand around and under the top of Junko's collar, lightly tracing Junko's collar with her fingers. “Or maybe I just think sometimes living well is the best revenge.”

Junko snapped around to face Hecatia in a flurry of robes and tassels. “What do you mean?” She locked eyes with Hecatia, her expression intense yet earnest. “Elaborate.”

Hecatia stared blankly, briefly at a loss for words. “It’s a figure of speech. Saying, say, if someone wrongs you and you want to show them up,” Junko’s gaze turned steely at this, “sometimes the best way is just to get on with life. Have a better life than they do, don’t let them get to you. That sort of thing.”

“I see.” Junko furrowed her brow and murmured to herself. “So, you intend to outperform Chang’e; to triumph over her and overshadow her works with our own. An admirable means to avoid direct action.” She nodded. “Now, what was the exact strategem you had in mind?”

Hecatia fought the urge to palm her face. “So. Chang’e’s all alone up in her prison cell, yes?” Junko nodded. “She probably gets very lonely up there. All by herself.” Junko nodded tentatively. “But down here, in the company of a beautiful woman…” Hecatia leaned back in, whispering in Junko’s ear, “we don’t have to be so lonely.” She then ducked in quickly and pressed a single, soft kiss to Junko’s neck.

“Ah.” Junko withdrew a short distance, her cheeks faintly tinted red. “I see.”

Hecatia smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “So… is that an invitation?”

“Y-yes.” Junko averted her eyes. “Proceed.” Her tone wavered slightly, and Hecatia smiled at the growing blush on her face. She leaned towards her and pushed Junko down slowly onto the couch, sliding her down and slowly moving forward to straddle her.

She could feel Junko’s body slowly shifting beneath her as she leaned forward, one hand at Junko’s side and another running through her hair. Junko’s face was now beet-red as she stared up at Hecatia, her eyes slowly closing as Hecatia’s lips grew closer and closer to her own. Hecatia smiled and moved to close the final, tiny gap between her and-

Which was naturally when the music audibly screeched to a halt, replaced by a faint pop tune, the sound of jingling bells, and a single, familiar voice, doing her best worst impression of a deep, crooning tone. _“We’re no strangers to lo~ove...”_

Hecatia didn’t even need to look up. “Damn it, Clownpiece!”

Fairy laughter rang through Hell, closely followed by the sounds of danmaku.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote with an unexpectedly free afternoon; written based vaguely on the discussion with a friend that boiled down to "so how much does Clownpiece troll Junko and Hecatia when they're being affectionate?" to which the answer can be nothing but "always, as much as possible".
> 
> I'm still trying to get a handle for writing these two; it's been years since I did ANY Touhous, and these two are new enough that I can't just patch together my headcanon from scraps of everyone else's. Clownpiece, meanwhile, knows nothing but memes and BURNING AMERICAN JUSTICE.
> 
> ...fuck, now I want to write a Clownpiece Metal Wolf Chaos crossover.
> 
> welp guess I know what I'm doing once I'm drunk tonight


End file.
